


One Day in August

by FindingMyPerhaps



Series: Sail [2]
Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Child Death, Explanations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Twins, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingMyPerhaps/pseuds/FindingMyPerhaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon Xavier and Brian Xavier share their wedding anniversary in mid August.  Not long after, they find out that they are expecting a child.  Three months in, and they discover they're having twins.  Six months in, and they've already begun setting up a nursery in the mansion.  Nine months in, and Sharon gives birth.  The first - Charles, a healthy baby boy.  The second . . . they were going to name Wesley.</p><p>*Prequel to "Sail"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day in August

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamaqualady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaqualady/gifts).



> I mostly gifted this to Maddie so that she would text me freaking out when she got the email exclaiming, "WHAT IS THIS" b/c we both know I've been planning this one for a while. Also because her and I don't talk as much anymore and I'm trying to get her attention. Through angst. And tears. 
> 
> Also not-so-secretly gifted to my loving girlfriend, Riley. Without whom, I would've been a lazy shit and never written this damn thing.

**August 17, 1980**

Brian Xavier was not the richest man, nor was he the smartest.  He did, however, consider himself to be the luckiest man that had ever walked the planet.

Sharon had agreed to become his wife in June of 1977, and two months later, they married on August 17. They soon moved into the mansion in Westchester, New York that Brian had inherited from his grandfather.  It was their home.

As a scientist with a very important job and frequent work hours, they hadn't begun making plans to start a family.  Three years down the road, Brian got his break.  It was their three year wedding anniversary that they conceived a child together.  A beautiful night, two glasses of champagne, and one little miracle. 

**September 29, 1980**

Sickness struck Sharon without kindness.  Nausea, fatigue - yet nothing was contagious.  Brian was not affected.  There was something wrong inside of her.

A trip to the doctor told her that there was indeed something inside of her, but definitely not something _wrong_.  

Sharon was six weeks pregnant with their child.

**November 23, 1980**

At fourteen weeks pregnant, it was important that Sharon began going to regular doctors appointments.  When she's ready for her ultrasound, she expects to hear that she has a healthy baby boy or girl.

The doctor tells her she does, in fact that it's a healthy baby boy.

Both of them.

**February 12, 1981**

Six months in and three to go.  It's decided by both Brian and Sharon that it was time to make a nursery for their twins.  They agreed on blues for a nursery, ranging from baby blues to dark blues. 

Brian painted the walls, built the cribs, decorated the nursery.

Sharon never knew that two cribs could be so beautiful.

**May 7, 1981**

It wasn't quite nine months, but the babies were insistent on coming at an early time.  Sharon's water broke in her home, so that's where she gave birth.  They had planned ahead, phoning a doctor that they had requested personally.  

It wasn't long before the first baby boy was born.  Charles Francis Xavier, the first baby born to their name.  

Minutes later that felt like hours.  Their second son is born.  Wesley Allan Xavier.  Only, he doesn't cry like Charles did.  He doesn't scream or flail.  In fact, he doesn't even breathe.

**May 10, 1981**

They could not bring themselves to burn either crib. They could not bring themselves to hold a funeral.  They could not bring themselves to do anything but move on.

One of the cribs was a dark blue, the other a baby blue.  They put the darker one away, hidden in the attack on the third floor.  

They agree never to tell Charles when he gets older.  And they never do.

-

**December 24, 1981**

One baby sits in the one crib in the nursery designed to hold two. His blue eyes stared up, kicking his feet about.  Christmas Eve had arrived. 

He was giggling. He was entertained.  But his parents were in their bedroom.

"There ya go, Charlie," the boy standing next to his crib with matching blue eyes says to him.  "Looks like I get to be the big brother, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so sorry (but I'm really, really not).


End file.
